Lucian
Lucian is a half-human warlock and the son of Waldemar Sherwin V and the undead Lysandra Vectorvale. He is also the younger half brother of Waldemar VI and the youngest Sherwin cousin of his generation. Before the time warp, Lucian works as an architectural draftsman in Second City. Like his maternal great-grandfather, Lucian is a magical prodigy. He can effortlessly reproduce most spells from pure observation and is thought to have the highest innate power level in Entropaean history. He also goes undefeated in the arena until Winston finally builds enough skill to break his record. Personality Lucian is carefree and maniacal, with little apparent regard for others. On the other hand, he does not seem to actively want to harm anyone. Like Nora and Norm, Lucian can be rather excitable, and either one of them is often his partner in mischief. Nora is a bit naive about Lucian's intentions, while most of his relatives see him as inevitably dangerous and doubt his human nature. In particular, Lucian's elder half brother despises him, though this may be out of pure envy. Fate Lucian survives the time warp originally intended to erase his existence and finds himself in Second City's dystopian future, an era rife with magical fracking, social regression, and vigilante justice. He and Nora eventually find Adrian. While Nora elects to join Adrian's cause, Lucian disappears for a time and becomes rather restless. He moves aimlessly around Entropaea, occasionally assisting the Peons when not causing mischief out of pure boredom. In time, Lucian finds that allowing his demonic nature to take over appears to slow his aging. Trivia * Lucian's date of birth is 24 December 1992. He is 5'8" (~172 cm) tall. * Lucian's extremities are the pale blue color of his mother, and his eyes can glow red like hers when he is excited or aroused. He also has rather sharp teeth. * Lucian's primary magical weapon is an axe, though he seldom uses it. * Lucian's incredible talent may come in part from his demidemon nature, though some of his perfectly human Vectorvale relatives had similar ability. * Despite having a crush on Nora, Lucian is not offended by Norm and gets along famously with him. The two comprise one of Entropaea's most feared and powerful doubles arena teams. * Stella and Sandoval were raised alongside Lucian and hence know how to keep him under decent control. * Lucian is directly responsible for the death of Adrian's abusive ex-partner. The act was proven to be purely defensive of his cousin, and some use it to argue that there is more to Lucian's humanity than meets the eye. (Either way, Lucian is considered fully human under Entropaean Law). * Lucian is The Dark and The Fabulous' unwitting, favorite subject to design outfits for. * Nora is initially, likewise aimless after the time warp and ends up taking on Lucian as a friend with benefits. Nora and Norm in general do a lot of this in the social underground and are criticized as 'carelessly filling a void'. * Lucian is a bit of a kleptomaniac. Category:Characters